Halloween
by Atan-girl
Summary: Naruto wants Sasuke to go with him to a Halloween party with their friends. I don't know what more there is to say xD It will be a two-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi, don't like, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Part**** 1**

"Come on Naruto. You need to get dressed for work. And if you don't hurry, you'll be late" Sasuke said as he watched his boyfriend, over the edge of the book he was reading, walk into the bedroom in only boxers and with a piece of toast dangling from his pink lips.

"I know, I know. You're driving me there, right?" He asked as he hopped onto the bed and sat beside Sasuke up against the headboard.

"Sure. But you still need to get dressed first. You can't go to work in your boxers" Sasuke turned a page in the book.

The blonde took a bite of his toast and munched on it "You look sexy with those reading glasses, you know that?" He pointed out.

The raven folded the corner of the book and closed it, before turning to Naruto with a small smile "Yeah so you have told me before" He leaned over and planted a kiss on the others kissable lips.

"Now put your pants and a shirt on, and I'll drive you to work. It's only you I'm waiting for" Sasuke said and stood up from the bed placing his reading glasses on the nightstand.

"What about yourself, are you gonna drive me only wearing your boxers?" Naruto grinned and followed Sasuke's example getting off the bed.

"Of cause not" Came the reply "I'm driving naked"

"Yeah that would be hot. But if you're gonna be naked, I'd rather stay home from work today and be naked with you"

"I'm sure you would" Sasuke threw a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt to his lover to wear at work, before starting to find something to wear for himself.

Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for 2 ½ year now, and was practically living together in Sasuke's apartment since it was much bigger than Naruto's.

Sasuke worked in his dad's company Uchiha Corp. While Naruto worked in a club.

Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his coat, Sasuke waited for his boyfriend to get done in the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom swung open and reveling a Naruto "You know Sasuke, I think we need to bye some more shampoo, we're almost out I just noticed"

"I'll bye some after I drop you off, there is still some stores open" The raven watched his boyfriend find his shoes and jacked, before he grabbed his keys and stepped out the front door.

Naruto followed and slammed the door behind him.

They climbed down the stair and got into Sasuke's black car before driving off to the club.

The raven was lucky to find a parking spot close to the entrance. He killed the engine before turning to his lover.

"Aren't you coming in for a bit? It's not open yet we still have some time" Naruto asked.

Sasuke simple nodded before getting out of the car and followed Naruto behind the building to the backdoor.

Inside they were greeted by his co-worker and friend Kiba, along with Kakashi who owned the club.

"Hey guys" Kiba called "Naruto, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's five to I'm not late" Naruto replied. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him to the bar where they both sat down on a bar chair.

"You want a drink before you have to go?" The blonde offered pecking his lover on the lips.

"No thanks, I'm driving remember"

"You could just stay here today while I work you know"

"Would love to, but I can't tonight. I need to look over some papers, plus I need to bye you more shampoo" He teased.

"That sucks. Stupid papers" The blonde pouted.

"Oi Naruto. Get your lazy ass up, we need to open now" Kakashi said and smiled behind his mask. He knew very well how hard it could be to let go of your lover.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming I'm coming" Naruto rolled his eyes "So you come pick me up after work, right? It won't have to work that long today" He hopped down from the chair.

"Yeah. I'll make sure to be here when your shift ends around eleven." Sasuke got off his chair as well.

They both walked towards the backdoor they had been entering from.

"I'll see you later" The blonde said and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him in for a goodbye kiss.

A strong arm wrapped itself around the blonde's waist, while the other went a bit lower to rest on a firm ass.

A pink tongue darted out and licked pink lips, asking for entrance, which was granted immediately. Moist tongues swirled around the others and battled for dominants. Sasuke easily won and started to explore the familiar carven.

Warm breath tickled the others cheek as they breath through the nose, so they could keep lip contact without having to break away for breath.

"Hey Naruto, quit trying to suck off his face, it won't work. Instead come over here and give me a hand, would you?" Kiba shouted with a grin as he carried a box to the bar.

The blonde didn't break away from the kiss, but only held up a single finger to Kiba, as in tying to tell him 'just one minute'. He continued to letting his tongue rub against Sasuke I while longer, before they finally pulled away.

"I need to go and let you work. Later" He smirked.

"And you sure you can't stay for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. Bye"

"Yeah bye" He pouted slightly as he watched his lover leave. He turned to Kiba and walked towards him "I'm on my way now" The blonde picked up a box and carried it to the bar.

"Geez Naruto, you two looked like you hadn't seen each other in years" The brunette teased.

"Two weeks Kiba, two weeks"

"Ah, that's right didn't his father…" He was interrupted by the other.

"Yes. His father had to send him away on a business trip for two whole weeks. He only came home yester day. And I swear man, the minute after he stepped through that door, we spend in the bedroom, all up until now where I had to go to work" He grinned

"Thanks for the information" Kiba snickered "You're always spending all you time with him in his flat. Why don't you just move in for good?"

"We're already working on that. I'm trying to sell my apartment"

They carefully put the boxes down behind the bar, and went to get some more.

"So you heard about the Halloween party this weekend?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, not yet"

"Hinata is throwing a Halloween party this Saturday. Are you and Sasuke coming?"

"I don't think we're doing anything Saturday, so I'm on" Naruto replied with a fox like grin "Do we have to dress up or something?"

"Of cause. It's a Halloween party after all"

"Alright. We'll be there"

*

Sasuke stepped into the filled club. The music was high and he could feel the bass pump in his stomach.

It wasn't hard to spot the blonde bartender through the girls and guy who stood in the bar.

He tried to move trough the crowd without getting jumped by anyone, which was harder that it sounded .

"Hey handsome, you want a drink with me?" I random guy with brown hair asked.

"Wouldn't you rather dance with me?" A barely dressed red haired girl asked, while she rubbed her breast up against his arms.

Sasuke grunted in discussed and turned towards his blonde beauty.

"Sasuke, right on time" Naruto shouted over the music. He walked out from behind the bar, and stepped up to the raven to safe him from getting molested.

"Sasuke, huh? That's a pretty cute name you know" The guy with the brow hair winked.

"Sorry, but this one is mine" Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he felt jealous eyes glaring holes into Naruto's skull. He reached behind the blonde to grab his ass, and press them together.

"Lets get home" Sasuke said against the others lips as he stared pulling his lover towards the exit.

"Right. I'll see you Kiba, bye Kakashi, say hello to Iruka for me" He blonde quickly shouted and followed Sasuke out and home.

"So what do you think, I mean about the Halloween party? I think it sounds like fun" Naruto asked over his shoulder as they stepped into Sasuke's, and soon to be Naruto's, apartment.

"Hn, it's fine. We can go, it might not be so bad after all" The older replied.

"Great! I promise it will be lots of fun!!" Naruto jumped up and hugged his lover. He had feared it would take much more to convince the older to go a party where you had to dress up. It wasn't something he normally would do, so maybe he was just lucky this time.

Sasuke went to the kitchen to get a drink, while Naruto slumbered down on the couch, exhausted from today's work.

"When are you going back to work?" the blonde asked as the raven joined him in the living room.

"Tomorrow" Sasuke pushed the others legs away so he could sit down beside the other.

"What?! Already?" He shot up and gave his lover a funny look.

"Hn" Sasuke took a sip from his water and ignored the others outburst.

"But I thought they would let you rest maybe a few days before you had to go back to the office. I mean they just send you away for two weeks on a business trip. The least they could do is to give you some time home with you dear beloved who had to stay home, and missed you to no end" He used his dramatic voice to give it more effect.

"Relax dobe, I can sleep a little longer, I only have to be in the office at 10" He got up from the couch to go out and place his class in the sink. "You wanna come to bed?" He called from the kitchen.

"Sure" He replied.

They both went to the bedroom, stripped down to their boxers and crawled under the covers.

Sasuke barely laid down before Naruto had crawled over him, trapping Sasuke's pale body underneath his own tan one.

"What? Didn't you get enough last time?" He smirked

"Two weeks Sasuke, two weeks. You should know I have needs, and we have two weeks to make up for" He smiled sexily down.

The older flipped them around and changed their positions "You got it, dobe" He grinded down rubbing their cloth erections together, and they both hissed in need.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry to stop the first part here o_o But i promise there will be smut in the next part ^^**

**This fic is for 'Hime kun' 'neko yaoi' because she's so sweet, and really fun to talk to, nya. I hope you will like it!**

**I'm having a little trouble writing the Halloween party part in part 2, but i promise to hurry up and write it so i can post it.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Special

**Part 2**

"You're only gonna wear that?" Sasuke asked and eyed his blonde haired blue eyed lover.

He was currently dressed in his Halloween fox costume, which was alright considering they were going to a Halloween party very soon.

But what bothered Sasuke was the costume only was a pair of orange hot pants, a orange tank top, a pair of fluffy orange ears and a big orange fluffy tail attached to a belt.

"Yup, this is my costume. I'm a demon fox I just need to put on my red contacts" Naruto grinned proudly.

"You do realize its October, almost November, right? When the leafs turn yellow and red and fall down from the trees, it's a sign it's autumn, and it's getting colder" Sasuke crossed his arm over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be alright, teme. Don't worry about me. But if I should get cold, you could warm me with your cape" He winked.

Sasuke was dressed up as a vampire; a thing Naruto thought suited him perfectly. Sasuke was truly the master of the night.

He was dressed in a midnight blue silk button up shirt, a pair of black dress pants, a long cape and also a pair of fake fangs and red contacts.

Naruto went to the bathroom to put his own contacts on, making sure to sway his hips seductively so the raven could see him.

"Don't tempt me, dobe" He growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, teme" He laughed and disappeared out of the ravens view behind the closed door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch, this was going to be a long night. He sighed.

*

They stepped out of Sasuke's car and looked up at the big house.

"This is so awesome, I can't wait to get inside!" An exited blonde almost shouted as he dragged Sasuke towards the front door.

Naruto was almost bouncing in his seat the whole car ride, making Sasuke tempted to drop off the blonde so he could walk.

They rang the bell an soon the door was answered by Hinata, dressed up as some kind of corpse bride.

"N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. Welcome, c-come on in" He stuttered and stepped aside so they could join the party.

"Hey Hinata, you look awesome. It's a really pretty costume" Naruto greeted and kissed her cheek. Hinata's face went beat red.

"Thanks for inviting us" Sasuke polite nodded towards her, before following his boyfriend so the big living room where the blast of music came from.

The living room was filled with people dressed up as everything from witches to ghosts, and even a single cow was spotted in the crowd.

The blonde ball of sunshine stood in the middle of everything surrounded by friends.

"Sasuke, you gotta come here and check out Chouji, he's a cow" Naruto shouted over the music to his boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke started to make his way to Naruto. The blonde probably wouldn't let his slip away to a quieter corner before he had seen the cow.

'_He acts like he hasn't seen a real cow his whole life' _He mentally noted.

Sasuke said his hello to the people around, quickly memorizing who was wearing which costume.

Kiba was not so surprising a werewolf, Chouji was the cow, Sakura the (almost naked) cat, Ino the bloody nurse, Sai was some kind of zombie, Tenten a witch, Shino was dressed up as something Sasuke considered must have been some kind of bug… or something along those lines, Lee was a ninja and Shikamaru… well Sasuke didn't really know what he was dressed up as, he looked pretty normal to the raven.

"Hey, hey Shika. What are you dressed as?" Naruto had the same thought as Sasuke. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders from behind, and leaned his head on one of his hands.

Shikamaru simply shrugged and replied "I thought of dressing up as something scary, so I picked the most scary thing I could come up with; my mom. But since it would be too troublesome to do so, I choose to come as my dad instead"

Everyone was quiet after that until Naruto broke the silence "Man Shika that was a lame excuse" He said with a wide grin.

Shikamaru only shrugged and left to get himself something to drink.

Sasuke chose this moment to slip away himself. He shrugged Naruto's hands of him and walked away.

Spotting Neji and Gaara in a corner he decided to go and talk with them.

"Uchiha" Neji greeted. Gaara only nodded.

Neji was dressed up as I pirate while Gaara was a devil.

"Didn't think I would see you here Sabaku, what happened?" Sasuke smirked.

"Temari and Kankuro is what happened. And it was either a devil or some cute panda thing" He answered darkly.

They all three shuddered at the image of Temari forcing Gaara in a panda costume.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blink of an eye, that is if you asked Naruto. For Sasuke it went a bit more slowly.

"That was so awesome tonight!!" Naruto happily shouted as Sasuke locked the apartment door behind them.

"Yeah, it was good" Sasuke chuckled at his lover's excitement.

"I really like Halloween, but I would also like to take these contacts out now" The blonde disappeared into the bathroom so he could take them off.

Sasuke walked through the dark living room and to his bedroom. He turned on the light and checked the time.

The neon red letters on his alarm clock read 02:13.

It had actually been pretty fun tonight even though he would admit he had had that much fun.

"I hope we can do something like that next year that would really be cool" Naruto said as he joined Sasuke in the bedroom.

"I'm sure it will" The older turned to face the other and motioned for him to come closer.

Naruto took the hint and licked his lips stepping up to the slightly taller man.

"I'm glad you said yes to come tonight. In that way I could see you dressed up like this" he whispered huskily into a pale ear.

He younger man took the others arms and placed them around his waist. Then he placed a hand on the other upper arm while he slowly ran a single finger down the silk covered chest.

"Did you know vampires really turn me on?" He continued to speak in the low and husky voice.

I pink tongue darted out to lick the shell of the pale ear, before lightly nibbling on the lobe.

I shiver ran down the others spine at the delicious words. This could turn out to be an even better night than the raven had thought at first.

"I think you should get rid of the contacts too, I like your dark eyes better. And while you get rid of them, you could get rid of the rest of your costume. But perhaps you could keep the on the cape and the fangs, it would be hot"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Sasuke smirked teasingly. "It turns you on to be fucked into the madras by a vampire, my little fox" A hand stroked the fluffy tail while he spoke in the same bedroom voice his lover just had used.

"Nngh, hurry up and get out of your cloth Sasuke, I'm so hard it hurts" He pleaded.

The strong arm that had encircled the tan waist disappeared, and Sasuke left to get rid of contacts and part of his costume in the bathroom.

Only a moment after Sasuke was back, now only dressed in the cape and his fangs, just as he had promised his little blonde fox.

He was happily greeted by the sight that met him on the bed.

Naruto had ditched the hot pants and the tank top, but had kept the belt with the tail, and the fluffy ears on.

He sad on his knees, with his cheek pressed into the madras, and his ass lifted high and facing Sasuke.

A harsh moan was ripped from his throat while he finger fucked himself. Making sure Sasuke had the perfect view of his movements.

Two fingers pumped rapidly in and out from his pink entrance, as he continued to moan loudly.

"Aaah, hurry up Sas'ke nngh. I need you…AAH!" He begged as his fingers brushed against his prostate.

Sasuke body awoke by the younger mans begging and he quickly made his way to the bed.

He brought two fingers to the others already filled entrance, and pushed his own in beside the others.

It was hot and tight inside, just like Sasuke liked it the most. Finding a rhythm and suited them both, they together finger fucked the blonde for a while.

The raven soon grew a bit bored and pulled out his own and the others.

"No, don't stop, it felt so good" Naruto whimpered, and tried to angle his head so he could see Sasuke better.

"Relax, I'll make it feel even better very soon" With that he grabbed tanned cheeks and pulled them apart, before leaning down and run his tongue over the sensitive hole a single time.

"Ah yes, just like that! Do that again" Naruto purred.

"What do you want me to do?" He teased. He wanted to tease Naruto, and make him beg to get it. He let hot breath wash over the twitching hole while he waited for his answer.

"I want you to stop teasing me, and use you tongue to pleasure me"

"How do you want me to use it?"

"Ngh, I want you to lick me, and fuck my ass with your tongue, until I'm all wet and slick" The blonde pleaded.

God his little blonde knew how to say things to make Sasuke nearly cum. He reached down and started to lick around the needy entrance, before he finally pushed it past the tight ring muscle.

Moan after moan was ripped from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke moved his tongue around.

He removed his mouth and watched the hole twitch "You have a greedy ass, don't you my little demon fox?" Sasuke smirked.

"Just fuck me already, I've waited for this for too long now" Naruto begged.

"Alright, let me just get the lube" he moved away from the tempting ass, and got the lube from en nightstand.

After slicking himself up, he positioned behind the still bend over blonde. "You ready baby?"

"Yes, hurry up Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He teased

Groaning Naruto decided to play along "Please my vampire lord, I beg you to fuck my greedy little ass"

"That's better" Sasuke plunged himself past the tight ring muscle, all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck, you're tight" Sasuke panted as he felt Naruto squeeze around him.

"M-move" The blonde grunted after adjusting to the raven.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and immediately pulled a little back before thrusting back into the tight heat.

His thrusts were long and hard as he searched for the spot that would make Naruto see starts.

Underneath him, Naruto was writhing and moaning like a slut. A sudden scream was ripped from his lips as Sasuke hit, dead on, his prostate.

'_There we go' _He mentally smirked as he kept hitting that spot over and over again.

The blondes cock was already dripping, and staining their sheets with small droplets of pre-cum.

"Touch me Sasuke. I need you to touch me, I'm so close" He moaned loudly.

"Cum for me" Sasuke leaned over Naruto and whispered in his ear.

A warm hand closed around the others dripping cock as fake fangs sunk into the nape of the neck.

The hand pumped hand and fast as Sasuke continued to suck and bite the sweat covered neck.

Only seconds later it became too much for the smaller one, as he came hard in the others hand. Hot streams of cum shot out from the tip, and soaked the hand covering it.

Feeling the ring muscle clamp around his own cock, Sasuke soon followed Naruto, and filled his inside to the brim with his own juice.

Both collapsing exhausted on the bed, Sasuke waited a bit before pulling out, and rolling over so he wouldn't crush his lover under his weight.

And there they lay, panting and riding out their orgasms, until Naruto recovered enough to move.

He pushed his body closer to Sasuke's, placing his head on the others chest "Fuck, that was amazing. I don't think I have ever had such an indescribable orgasm before" He kissed a random spot on the pale chest.

"I know what you mean" Sasuke replied softly.

Silence

"You wanna see if we can have a even better one" Naruto raised himself on one elbow to look down at Sasuke.

His only answer was a sexy smirk.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Happy Halloween" The blonde purred before attaching pale lips.

The end.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're gonna say; You're late!!**

**For that i am sorry. But here it is, and it's done so be happy, kay? ^^**

**I haven't had time to update it really. I had to make my cosplay done, and i was at j-popcon last weekend. I swear i feel like i can't remember what i was doing with my life before j-popcon o___o**

**But anyway, this week just passed by really quick, and i just didn't felt like in the mood to write anything, but now i'm back and i'm ready to write again ^^**


End file.
